Bath Time
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Shizuo never liked baths. Shizaya Fluff.


Shizuo stopped thrumming his pencil against the kitchen table just long enough to hear it. The rush of water running through the pipes had stopped, and Shizuo could hear the distant sound of the bathroom door opening and Kasuka's soft footsteps padding down the hallway. The boy tensed immediately, math homework forgotten; this could only mean—

"Shizuo! It's your turn for a bath!"

His mother's sweet voice seemed drenched with toxic venom at the mention of his most dreaded activity. Shizuo wavered in his chair for a moment, desperate to prolong the bath if even for just a moment longer, and glanced sidelong at the backdoor. The brunette heard his mother approaching the kitchen entrance, and with the speed of a stampeding animal, Shizuo bolted out the back door as his mother peered into the suddenly vacant kitchen.

"Must you do this every time?" The distressed woman mumbled to herself, sighing as she set out to look for her stubborn son. It was no secret that Shizuo—and most of the ten year old population—detested baths. So the brunette dashed hastily through his backyard, aiming to run to Shinra's house and hopefully hide from his mother for a while longer. That was his plan, however, until a certain dark-haired boy crossed his path and they collided with a _thud_.

"_Shit_, Izaya watch where you're going, you stupid flea!" The irritated ten year old barked as skeptical auburn eyes looked into his from the ground. "Oh, well I'm _so_ _sorry_, I didn't expect idiotic children to come flying from the bushes." Izaya bit out, rising up from the cement and giving Shizuo an equal glare.

"Don't act like you're so much wiser and shit, you-" and Shizuo continued streaming words from an insulting vocabulary that no boy of his age should know, much to Izaya's amusement.

"Uh-huh. So why does it look like you're trying to escape death anyway?" Izaya asked from curious boredom, it wasn't everyday that he walked to the store and got pummeled to the ground by Shizuo. Well…not most days. The darker brunette examined the pocketknife he was so fond of while awaiting some form of response from the other calming boy.

"Well, it's not like it's any of your fucking beeswax, but I'll tell you anyway—"

"I'm honored."

The sarcastic mumble was ignored as Shizuo continued, "It's bat—holy _crap_!"

Shizuo froze in midsentence, suddenly eyeing his mother a few paces away and across the street, a few moments away from spotting Shizuo and dragging his humiliated butt back to the house in front of _Izaya_. So as the confused boy turned to try and find what Shizuo was flipping out about, a quick and irrational idea sparked in Shizuo's mind to try and hide from the woman's gaze.

"Wha—" Izaya started, but was cut off unexpectedly when small hands gripped his shoulders with bruising force and spun him back around to face Shizuo and soft lips attached to his own. The darker brunette let out a muffled yelp, staring wide-eyed at Shizuo, who hid his face with Izaya's. The kiss was innocent; a light pressing of their lips, but it was enough to send a heated flush to Izaya's cheeks until Shizuo finally relinquished his hold with a relieved sigh.

"W-what the hell was …_that_ about?!" Izaya spluttered, giving Shizuo a look that said '_that was freaking weird, you crazy psycho'_ and waiting impatiently for an explanation. Mocha eyes refocused on Izaya, Shizuo almost forgot that the other boy was there, just thankful that Izaya had been enough cover to hide himself from his mother.

"Oh yeah. I needed you as a shield to hide from my mother, it's bath day." Shizuo stated as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "Why the crap did you _kiss_ me?" Just the words brought flames back to Izaya's face, and startled Shizuo as well. He didn't really know how to answer that one…he really had just been trying to hide his face from sight and…well…_that_ happened. A light blush dusted Shizuo's cheeks, fisting his hands and gritting his teeth he spun on his heel and started walking away stubbornly from Izaya.

"It meant _nothing_, you freak, so don't get any funny ideas. I still hate your guts," Shizuo shouted over his shoulder, stalking towards Shinra's house again. Izaya lingered in his spot for a few more minutes, perplexed and somewhat agitated, before rubbing his forehead wearily and continuing on his way to the grocery store, still trying to rid himself of the feeling of Shizuo's lips against his own.

Down the road in the opposite direction, Shizuo was still fuming. Not about his mother or the bath or even the fact that Izaya had taken his first kiss.

No, Shizuo was upset because he was actually looking _forward _to his next bath time escapade, for those reasons.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOIRCIRICHIOSA! C: **


End file.
